My One True Hell
by TheBatcave
Summary: Gohan kills himself at 15, and is sent to hell, where he befriends Jeice. When they have to prepare for a match, Gohan must train with Cell, but Gohan is too busy seeking solace from the android. After Gohan is wished back, Hell is unleased on Earth ...
1. Keeping His Distance

**My One True Hell**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT**

**Chapter 1: Keeping His Distance**

Goten ... how he loathed his name. Gohan covered his ears to try and block out his three year old sibling's mithering as he held up his building blocks. His mother was no different; bellowing like a child to make him study. There was more to life than school - wasn't there.

"Not now, Goten ... " he mumbled. Goten dropped onto the floor throwing a tantrum as most toddlers would if they were refused attention. Chi-Chi suddenly walked in through the front door.

"How's my little man?" she cooed, picking up her youngest. Gohan continued to tap at his wrist with the compass he was meant to be using for his geometry. "Alright, kiddo, I've got you some of your favourite snacks for while you study!"

"Thanks," replied the half saiyan, somewhat angrily. Chi-Chi wasn't suprised at this. A couple of months ago Gohan was diagnosed with depression. He was put on some pills and had therapy, but whenever it came round to that time, he'd fly off.

"I'm gonna start making your birthday cake tomorrow!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Okay."

Chi-Chi sighed in defeat. She knew Gohan wasn't really in the right mood for a party, but it's not everyday your son turns fifteen. Gohan continued to ignore the work laid out in front of him in neat piles and concentrated on where his compass was going. He heard his mother humming in the kitchen downstairs and the sound of Goten's annoying cries for attention coming from his bedroom. He hated his bedtimes.

"Fuck this ... "

Gohan got up from his dusty old wooden chair, sending his text books to the floor at the same time. He stumbled forward suddenly in agony but caught the wall before he could fall. He lifted up his shirt to reveal cuts and bruises - all of which were done by himself. He looked at his clock. Midnight. Another day and he would be fifteen. Gohan really wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. The Cadence Of His Last Breath

**My One True Hell**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT**

**Chapter 2: The Cadence Of His Last Breath**

Gohan woke up on top of his bed at 7.00am that morning. Seven hours of sleep was a pretty good night's sleep for him nowadays.

"Gohan! Breakfast!"

Gohan peeled himself from his bed and headed downstairs. He sat down at the table resting his head in his hand, slowly moving his eyes over to Goten who was painting the table with his porridge. He snapped out of it as soon as Chi-Chi sat down, placing his breakfast in front of him.

"Just one more day and you'll be fifteen years old!" she chirped (?)

"mhmm ... "

"Gohan, I can't take this anymore!"

"I'm not hungry," he said as he got up from his chair.

"Gohan!"

"What?! Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Gohan, I know you're ill, but you've got grades to get and a little brother! You are nearly fifteen and it's time to grow up!"

"I didn't ask to be ill, did I? I don't study because I want to, it's because YOU want me to!"

"Look, I ... "

"Do you want to know how I really feel?"

Gohan lifted his shirt to reveal his self-inflicted wounds which scarred his pale, exhausted body. Chi-Chi suddenly lost all emotion - she didn't no how to react.

"Go to your room, Gohan."

The demi did so, slamming the door behind him. Chi-Chi continued to stare ahead, not realising that Goten had followed his distressed older sibling upstairs. Gohan looked out the window, holding back the tears that he'd been holding back since his father had died, almost 4 years ago. He rolled his eyes as he heard small feet toddle into his room.

"What, Goten?"

"Daddy ... "

Gohan looked at him with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Get ... out ... " he said through his teeth, trying his best not to shout at the 2 year old. Goten got the message and toddled back out to his mother, who was still sat in the kitchen. Goahn wanted it all to end. He coudn't take it anymore. He took the knife from under his bed, and ruthlessly ended his life ...

**Soweee me has been all busy wioth coursework and exams in stuff ..**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	3. Eight Months Ago

**My One True Hell**

**Baaack!!**

**Chapter 3: Eight Months Ago ...**

**October 11**

"Gohan!"

The 14 year old looked up from his books with that same depressed look on his face he'd had for the past 2 years.

"Guess what? You're going to school, first thing tomorrow!"

"Uuh .. "

Before the boy could get a word out, his mother walked away singing happily that her son's work had finally paying off after all these years.

"Great ... "

He looked a lot different since the cell games. He had grown around 6 inches, his raven hair that had grown longer was tied into a short ponytail. But the eyes that were once so full of life were completely dead ...

* * *

**October 12**

The next day came quicker than he'd ever expected. The school was big, full of people he didn't know, but he was certain about one thing ... he didn't want to be there.

The pupils all talked behind his back all day. Nobody socialised with him all day because they thought he was strange. One kid even pushed him into the lockers on his way to class, and dubbed him the "emo boy", as he never once smiled.

Gohan returned home that day, not wanting to tell his mother how he really felt about that awful place.

* * *

**October 16**

"Hey emo boy!"

Gohan turned round to see Curtis stood there smirking with two of his lackies.

"What now?"

They just stared at him sniggering, until Gohan turned round.

"Why don't you take a photo? It'll last longer."

Smack!

Gohan got a slap in the face, which drew blood from his lip ...

"That's what you get for being sarcastic with me!"

Curtis walked off cackling, the other two punching Gohan in the face and stomach before leaving with him .. "

* * *

**October 30**

Gohan slammed down his bag onto the kitchen table before sinking into the chair sobbing. His mother was out at Bulma's with Goten, leaving him alone alone the house. Gohan brought his hands down to reveal a nasty black eye from the beating he had taken an hour ago at the school gates - the boys had found out that Gohan was gay, as they listened to him discussing it in the street with his mom. He clenched his fists so hard that his hands started to bleed. He wanted to do something about it, but he just didn't have the guts to attack. Afterall, using his powers would only make him feel worse after what happened at the cell games 2 and a half years ago.

Gohan was strangely feeling better, staring at his bleeding palms ... but he wanted more ...

* * *

**November 22**

Gohan was walking home from school that night. He was thinking of nothing, just keeping his head down, staring at the pavement; ashamed and defeated. Suddenly, somebody bumped into him ...

"Hey! Watch it! Oh .. its you."

Gohan looked up to see Curtis. He seemed a lot different now he was by himself.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Didn't feel like going home."

There was an awkward silence.

"You wanna come with? There's this guy I know selling some coke and .. "

"Okay."

Gohan didn't know why he said that ...

* * *

**December 17**

The six young people sat on the dark street corner, smoking their cigarettes, drinking their alcohol, laughing away at their artificial bliss that was drugs ..

Amongst them was Gohan and Curtis. Both of them weren't really talking to each other, but they weren't enemies anymore.

Curtis had short blonde hair, which was scruffy and uncontrollable, much like Gohan's used to be. He simply wore jeans and a brown hoodie.

A young girl, aged around 16, was sitting next to Gohan. She had long black hair and wore a very fitting black dress with knee high boots. This was Lucie.

Another girl next to Lucie, had firey red hair and pale skin; she could have been considered as a ghost. This young runaway was 17 year old Jessie. She sat there cackling to herself it her scruffy clothing.

Finally, next to Curtis was the leader, Mike. The 18 year old was also a dealer, which didn't play well with the neighbours. He had dark brown scruffy hair, and dangerously pale skinned like the rest of them.

"The police let me go with a caution because I'm only 16 so, we're all safe," said Lucie. "Hey Gohan, you ever been caught?"

Gohan looked up at them all.

"Nope."

They all cheered for him in that casual way. Mike gave him an interesting look which made Gohan smile slightly.

**January 29**

Gohan opened the door to Mike. He had the house to himself. His family didn't know about his drug habit ..

They spent hours drinking, trashing the living room and smoking, which made the house reak.

A few hours on, Gohan and Mike were sat on the sofa. Mike was watching in amazement as Gohan reached the end of a large bottle of vodka. As a saiyan, it took a lot longer for him to get drunk ..

"So, you done yet?"

"Pfft!! No."

Gohan was completely out of it, knocking a few things over before reaching for the second. Gohan fell backwards onto Mike. He watched him as he started gulping down the other bottle, sneaking his arm round him ...

"What's up with you?" asked Gohan, noticing his hair being stroked.

"Nothing, I'm just having a little fun."

Mike suddenly began kissing Gohan, who went along with it. Not really a good time to be drunk ..

"Mike, I think you're drunk!!" he laughed.

"Maybe ..."

He suddenly reached into Gohan's pants ...

* * *

**January 30**

Gohan violently vomited into the toilet. Not an uncommon occurence for him these days. He vaguely remembered fighting off Mike last night when he began to advance, sending him out the window. Luckily he had time to clear up before his mother came home ...

* * *

**February 6**

Chi-Chi couldn't even look at her son. Not after everything he'd been doing under her nose ...

They sat in the doctor's office anxiously. The boy had been arrested a week earlier after a fight with Mike got out of hand ...

"I'm afraid your son has been suffering from bipolar disorder ... "

Those words changed everything ...

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	4. Changes

**My One True Hell**

**Before you carry on, I want to make it clear that the "Romance" genre is serious and its gonna be a GohanxCell pairing. Its not gonna be a loada mush, because that would be wrong ... I mentioned this in the summary, but I've only just found out that it was cut off. So if you don't like theis pairing, turn back now and don't lecture me for it when it happens. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

**Chapter 4: Changes**

Gohan's life had just flashed before his eyes (chapter 3) as he woke up at the check in station in the otherworld. He got on his feet slowly, trying to get his head round what had just happened, but the last thing he remembered was his head hitting the sharp end of the knife as he hit the floor ...

"In line, please!!"

Gohan looked behind him to see one of the smaller blue ogres in a tie with his microphone getting the cloud-like souls into line to be judged. Gohan looked forward, almost at the door now.

"Aah, Gohan! I didn't expect to see you down here for a good long while," bellowed King Yemma. Gohan looked at the floor in self-loathing. "Now, you still have your body for all the good deeds in your life, but suicide?! If it was possible I would keep you up here, but a suicidal death means you must spend an eternity in Hell. I'm sorry." Gohan said nothing. He felt the ghost like tentacles drag him down the trap door ...

"I AM NOT SUNBURNT!!" yelled Jeice. Guldo continued to laugh at him, until Jeice reminded him about having four eyes and looking like a frog ...

"Guys!! New arrival!!" said Recoome waving his arms around as he came back from training.

The Ginyu Force ran over to the gate and saw a young figure sat against it with his head in his hands. He was in his fighting gi with his messy shoulder length black hair tied back.

"Hey, umm, I'm Recoome ... "

"I know," said Gohan, bringing his head up to look at them. "I remember."

"Hey, I recognise you from somewhere ... "

"Namek?"

"You're that little kid aren't you? It's been like, ten years!"

"So it has ... "

Silence.

"So, um, what are you down here for anyway? Kill anybody?" said Jeice, trying to get a converstaion going.

"Myself."

There was a darkness in his voice that made the three mutants shudder. Gohan walked past them.

"Hey, uh do you wanna come with us?"

"Fine."

The three of them flew to a location not far from the gate.

"Hello?! We're back! With a new face too!" said Jeice.

Gohan observed the place. A small field surrounded by mountains with a bloody lake. He didn't notice Frieza walk over to him with a puzzled face on him. It seemed a lot of people couldn't believe how fast he was growing up. But the only thing Gohan was focused on was the aindroid leaning against the tree. Cell no longer had that sinister look on his face, he looked almost as miserable as Gohan did. He was shorter, about as tall as Goku minus the head crest. He was less bulky and more skinny and looked even paler, if possible.

Cell turned to look at the boy, suprised at how much he'd grown, but then again, he wasn't in the best shape himself.

"So, uh ... volley ball?"

Frieza rolled his eyes at his deceased henchmen, and started to follow Baata, who had just come back from the bathroom ...

"Um, coming guys?" asked Jeice uneasily.

Gohan and Cell continued their undying stares of loathing and shock. Jeice backed away slowly, they ran as fast as he could. Again, that darkness was there, but he couldn't tell whether it was coming from Gohan or Cell ...

"What brings you down here?" Cell's voice was still sinister in its own way, but was missing that spark.

"Drugs, violence, and a very sharp knife."

"You killed yourself?"

"... yeah ... " he answered hesitantly.

"What happened to you?"

Cell looked to the floor.

"I died. All of me just ... died ... "

"Because of me. Its my fault. A lot of things are my fault recently," said Gohan rather flatly as he looked away.

"What's that?" said Cell looking wide eyed, staring at Gohan's hair.

"What's what?"

Gohan touched his hair, but suddenly stopped as he felt something sharp. He brought his hand back and gasped as it was sticky with blood. Cell continued to stare blankly at the boy as Gohan unintentionally yanked the knife from his brain, dropping it while staring blankly ahead. They both looked to the ground, but only found a puddle of blood ... no knife ...

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	5. Jeice's New Friend

**

* * *

**

My One True Hell

**Bacck!! Can I have more reviews pretty pleaaase (big puppy dog eyes)**

**Chapter 5: Jeice's New Friend**

Gohan lay on his side in a cave guarded by ogres, staring blankly ahead. Blood bleeding from his head, he vaguely remembered being told that the souls who commited suicide must re-live it over and over again while they remain there. The ogres were guarding the cave, already used to seeing sites like this. First experiences are always tough to watch.

* * *

Meanwhile ..

"Why do you think the kid topped himself?" said Frieza, pacing, as Cell leaned against his favourite tree, not realising he was picking at it. Frieza was getting frustrated. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Ever since we got beat by Goku and that friend of his you've just completely switched off!"

Cell looked at him, the same blank expression on his face.

"Fine. Look, I'll be looking for Jeice, I need a good punching bag right now ... " said the small alien, disappointed. Cell wanted to go back to the way he used to be, but he was missing that one thing to set him off, the thing is: he didn't know what it was.

* * *

Jeice was wandering near the guarded cave, looking busy to cover up the fact that he was waiting for Gohan to come out. Though he was a power craving maniac at times, deep down, Jeice wasn't a bad guy. He never had been, until he was forced to work for Frieza. Since then he'd been hiding his other side for years, hiding his fear of dying. Since that fear came true in the end, he had nothing else to fear, slowly drifting from his other team mates who hadn't changed at all, and most importantly, avoiding Frieza at all costs because of this. Suddenly, Gohan emerged from the cave: no blood, no scars, just normal ... well, as normal as he was nowadays.

"Hey, kid!!"

Gohan looked to Jeice, suprised that he of all people would be waiting for him.

"Um, hi."

"Er, how are you doing?"

Gohan shrugged. "Been better."

Jeice faked an assuring smile and started walking along side him.

"JEICE GET OVER HERE!"

Jeice winced at Frieza's voice

"Oh crap ... " he whimpered as they turned to see Frieza walking over to them.

"Go find your own punching bag, kid!" he spat at Gohan. Gohan glared at him in loathing.

"The guy's not a punching bag, in fact he's the only one who's been looking out for me!"

"Ah, so Jeice is still turning his back on his post!"

"He's not your slave anymore, so go and find Cell or something!"

Frieza glared at the demi. "Hmph, he's not really in the fighting mood. Not since your monkey of a father got us all cautioned! I really do ahte you! BOTH of you!"

"Well why don't you fuck off and hate us somewhere else then!"

"Fine! Anywhere's better than here!"

Frieza attempted to push Gohan out of his way until he grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Don't ever do that again."

The alien gave one last frown at Jeice before taking off.

"Dude ... that was amazing ... " said Jeice wide-eyed. Gohan shrugged.

"The guy's a push-over. He's so scared of my dad that he only talks shit about him when he's not around."

Jeice followed Gohan, quite suprised at how the boy had changed from being a sweet six year old into a rebellious teenager. He didn't seem the type to curse either, but what came next shocked him even more.

"God, I'd kill for a smoke right now ... " he moaned, as they sat on a bench near the blood-coloured lake. Jeice pulled out a couple of cigarettes from his glove. Gohan looked at him with a smile.

"They keep me going."

* * *

On the other side of hell ...

"Please, don't hurt me! I don't know what you're talking about!" pleaded a choking ogre.

The blue mutant stared in fear into the eyes of the android attacking him. Cell gave his neck one last squeeze, which caused the bones to snap, and the ogre was dropped to the floor; blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his eyes wide open with a single tear running down his face from his right. Cell walked out from the shadows, looking like the same worn out and physically drained person he was for the past four years, but with that look in his eye.

Cell looked down onto hell from the cliff he was standing on, and let himself smile evilly. Cell was back to his old self again ...

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	6. Damage

****

My One True Hell

**Chapter 6: Damage**

Gohan sat in his small cave; the only private place he had down in hell, ignoring his bleeding wrists. Reliving bits and pieces of his death got annoying after a while, especially the part where his head would bleed for hours on top of the painful headaches, but it was just his wrists this time, staining his sweat bands, turning them from blue to black. It wasn't exactly homely where he slept, but it would do. He had his own set of blankets and towels like every other cave did. Gohan was analysing the walls out of boredom until he realised he'd stopped bleeding.

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan looked up to see Jeice at the entrance.

"The ogre guys want everyone at the lake!"

"Why?" asked the confused demi.

"No idea," shrugged Jeice. "Come on! Hurry!" he shouted as he flew off. Gohan reluctantly followed. All he really wanted right now was to be alone.

* * *

"It's so great that you're back to your old self again!" exclaimed Frieza, who was already at the lake with Cell.

"Mm, don't get used me being around you, because I still think you're annoying," sneered Cell. The small alien grunted under his breath and turned his back on him, crossing his arms. They suddenly noticed that Jeice and Gohan just landed near them. Frieza snarled at both of them, while Cell manouvered his eyes to Gohan, not even realising that his ki suddenly rose as the sight of him. Gohan noticed this, and stared back, prompting Cell to look away.

It wasn't long until the rest of the Ginyu Force also arrived, along with King Cold, Nappa and Raditz. A large blue ogre suddenly stepped forward, counting them all with his finger.

"Uh, right, so there's ten of you. Okay listen up! Since you've all been good for the past few years, we've decided that we will host a little martial arts tournament, much like the one in the otherworld. For this, we want you to train in pairs, so we've paired you all up depending on how advanced your skills are so you can focus on your teamwork instead of avoiding each other like most people do down here. Okay so, Jeice, you're with Burter."

Jeice knew he wasn't cut out to work with Gohan, since he was pretty sure his face would split in two with one punch. Jeice mouthed a "see ya" to Gohan before walking over to Burter.

"Nappa and Raditz."

The two saiyans high fived. They had become firm friends since dying.

"King Cold and Frieza."

Cell sighed in relief as Frieza walked towards his father. Gohan just stared at the floor. He didn't have to guess. He knew exactly what his fate was ...

"Gohan and Cell."

Of course it had to be the one person he despised more than the rest. Cell didn't budge, so Gohan hesitantly walked towards him, not looking at him.

"And Recoome and Guldo."

"Aaw, you're kidding!" exclaimed Recoome in extreme disappointment.

"Hmph," Guldo crossed his armsat turned away from his mouthy team mate.

"Rules are rules! You have two weeks to prepare!"

Raditz and Nappa walked away, fixated in a long chat. No complaints from them. Frieza, on the other hand, had hoped to train with Cell, but with saiyan in the way of what he wants once again, he flew off with his father, frustrated. Cell watched them fly off, laughing at Frieza in his head; he had it coming to him. Gohan was the first to speak up.

"Let's get this over with."

Gohan flew off. Cell looked back at Jeice in the eyes, and smirked before following. Jeice's heart skipped a beat. He knew that look all too well ...

"Hey, Jeice! You ready to get started?"

"Uh, yeah."

Jeice followed Burter towards the mountains to train with his best friend just like in the old days. '_Looks like Cell's back to his old self again. I hope Gohan can hold his own.'_

* * *

Gohan landed in a deserted wasteland with a few cliffs here and there. Much like that of the cell games from what he remembered of the place before it got blasted into rubble. Cell landed opposite him, his back still turned.

"So ... are you up for training or ... "

"Oh, you bet I am."

Gohan gasped in realisation that this wasn't the Cell he'd met after he died, but the Cell who he fought on Earth. Cell turned and glared at Gohan with a twisted smile.

"No ... " Gohan hadn't even realised he said that. Cell decided to change the subject.

"How long has it been since you last trained?"

"Uh ... "

Gohan barely had time to respond as he caught sight of Cell's fist heading towards him. He barely dodged but didn't see a second until Cell plunged it into his gut. Gohan fell onto his knees, violently coughing until the blood finally came out of his mouth.

"I'm guessing a long while. Why haven't you been keeping up your strength?" asked Cell, disappointed that he wasn't going to get a decent fight.

"I've been taking drugs, alright?" said Gohan, after finishing his coughing fit.

"And I thought you were such a good boy ... "

Gohan spat the last bit of blood to the side.

"You don't know anything about me!" he snarled. But he forgot that Cell knew the exact buttons to push ...

"I wonder what you're dead father would think about that. Does he even know about your little habit? Or are you too ashamed?"

"AAAARG!" Gohan charged at him, transforming into a Super Saiyan in the process. Cell caught the first fist that flew at him and then the second. Gohan tried to pull them back, but Cell kept a tight hold on him. Gohan could feel both his hands about to snap in the process. Gohan was too busy struggling that he was brought back to his senses as his entire body started burning with pain when he realised that Cell just drove his knee full force into his abdomen. Cell let go of him and he fell on all fours in another coughing fit.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you, boy."

Cell kicked him in the side and Gohan was flipped onto his back. Before the demi could respond with a counter attack, Cell climbed on top of him and grabbed him by his gi, and brought his face closer to his own, so their noses were almost touching. "I'll train you, boy. But at the same time, you're going to pay for what you did to me ... " Gohan was overwhelmed with fear as Cell's madness and insanity filled his eyes. Cell seemed saitsfied that his point had been made and let go of him. Gohan was ready to get up, but had a sickening feelin gin his gut; Cell was still on top of him, and it didn't look like he was about to move anytime soon. Gohan's questions were brutally answered as he was suddenly backhanded across the face. His head was slammed into the ground as Cell continued to punch him in the face. Cell suddenly got onto his feet and started to kick Gohan around for a while.

"Fight back! Call yourself a saiyan?!" he mocked as he continued his ferocious attack on the fifteen year old.

"Stoop! Ow!" he cried, tears streaming down his bleeding face. Cell laughed at him and continued to kick him in the gut. "Fucking STOP!" Upon hearing his foul language Cell brutally kicked him in the face to shut him up. Cell gave a few more kicks in the chest before finally stopping. He roughly dragged Gohan towards him by his neck.

"We start tomorrow, here. Now get out of my sight!"

Cell threw Gohan to the floor. The demi struggled onto his feet before running as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

"Hey, is it me or is your heart not in this?" said a disappointed Burter. Jeice sighed.

"I'm just worried about Gohan. His ki keeps dropping."

"He's probably tired or something."

"Hmm ... "

* * *

A few hours later, Gohan finally arrived back to his cave, battered and exhausted. Defeated, he collapsed onto the blanket he'd laid out earlier, which soon became soaked in blood and tears as the broken saiyan cried himself to sleep ...

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	7. They Say Pain Is Like A Drug

****

My One True Hell

Can I have reviews pleeease :(

**Chapter 7: They Say Pain Is Like A Drug**

"See ya tomorrow mate!" said Jeice, waving to Burter as he flew away. He decided to check on Gohan as he figured he'd be back by now. Walking towards the cave he wasn't really hoping for the best as Gohan's ki was wavering. "Gohan?" Jeice stepped inside, horrified to see Gohan beaten, lying in his 'bed' shaking uncontrollably. He had only been asleep for two hours, then his death came back to haunt him once again; this time with the skull-crushing headache. "Oh god, what did he do to you?" he cried, helping Gohan sit up.

"Nothing," the boy lied. Jeice looked at him, worried. "It was just rough. I'll be fine. I have to go back in an hour anyway." Gohan got up and walked over to the bowl of water left for him and washed his face, expecting to see his own blood on his hands - but there wasn't. Gohan was suprised; being dead couldn't be as bad as he thought with accelerated healing powers within sleep.

"Hey man, you sure everythings okay? I'm here if you want to talk about it - "

"It's fine, really. I gotta go." And with that Gohan took off without another word. Jeice didn't know what to do. He couldn't physically stop him. Suddenly, that piercing voice yelled at him from behind.

"Hey Jeice! It looked like the brat took quite a beating!" laughed Frieza.

"Just stay out of it!"

"Oooh, suddenly Jeice has grown a back bone! Little late for that now now, huh!"

Jeice just walked away. Frieza was yet another he couldn't stop.

* * *

Gohan landed back on the outskirts where he had his previous encounter with Cell. The android hadn't shown up yet. Probably bragging about his beating to King Cold or something like that. That previous day was all that was going through his head; along with those feelings he felt during his downfall back on Earth. He thought about the things he felt when he was on drugs, or rather what he remembered of them since he was mostly drunk when he took them. He remembered what he felt when he self-harmed every night when his mother was asleep; right under her nose the whole time. He had to admit he was also being rebelious because of the thrill of danger that was involved. He was in danger most of his life, but for a good cause, but this was the complete opposite. He longed to feel it again. But he didn't know how. He had no access to drink or drugs; he and Jeice had to quit smoking as a new rule in the underworld. He couldn't self-harm because there was no privacy, and he wasn't in any danger ... or was he? Looking up into the yellow clouds, he saw that Cell was about to land - then he had an idea ...

"So, was I too hard on you, or are you up for some training?" he sneered as he landed. Gohan glared at him.

"That was nothing. You haven't got to me. You never will."

"Hm, we'll see about that boy," he laughed as he got into fighting stance.

Cell threw the first kick at Gohan, who blocked it with his forearm, much like how they'd first started fighting at the Cell Games four years ago. They both then vanished; reappearing again in the sky, in full flow; punches and kicks flying towards every body part, but also blocked. Neither could land a punch or a kick, and Gohan wasn't even super saiyan. Anyone would have thought Cell had been slacking, until he powered up as he fought ... Cell suddenly pushed Gohan away, and performed the one-two combination and with another punch sent him to the hard ground. Gohan landed on all fours after slightly slowing himself down. He looked up at Cell, his nose bleeding. He smirked; this was what he wanted ...

"Why don't you power up and fight me properly?" said a disappointed Cell, landing in front of the teenager. "Show me that fury I liked so much ... "

"Why don't you make me?!" he spat, earning himself another slap.

"Don't get cocky! I said fight!"

Gohan sensed that Cell's anger was rising. Good. He was getting what he wanted.

"And I said make me!"

Cell grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head into a wall. Gohan leant on the wall with his hands trying to regain his balance, suprised that Cell had used that much force that there was a dent in the rock. Cell saw that he was bleeding from one of his temples; the blood ran neatly down the left side of his face before dripping off his chin then running down his chest, staining his gi. Cell tried to calm himself down, but the boy still refused to fight him! Gohan grinned at the android slyly.

"You're still not getting to me, you know. Guess you'll have to try harder."

Blinded by anger, Cell followed his instincts rather than think about what he was doing, and roughly shoved the demi aginst the wall by his neck. Gohan just laughed; he was getting that powerful feeling again. Needless to say he enjoyed it, even though he had to experience it through pain. It wasn't like yesterday where he cried all the way through his beating; this time he wanted to get hurt: this proved that the demi had some serious problems ... Gohan's laughing got choked into an ear-piercing scream and Cell ferociously dragged his claws down Gohan's chest. They were sharper than they looked as his flesh was torn as if it were paper. His blood splattered everywhere - most of it was on Cell. Gohan's saiyan instincts suddenly kicked in as his eyes suddenly turned green and his raven hair flashed into a brilliant gold. Cell smirked, it looked like Gohan was finally ready to fight ...

* * *

"You're seriously going to just walk away from me? LISTEN TO ME!!"

Jeice spun round to look at an infuriated Frieza, everyone knew that he hated to be ignored, just like the attention-seeker he was.

"Look, will you just move on! I don't belong to you! In fact, none of us do!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Frieza suddenly stopped in his tracks as he sense Gohan was just round the corner.

"I'll deal with you later!" said the small alien as he took off.

Jeice turned around to see Gohan covered in his own blood.

"What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed, running over to his beaten friend.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Gohan are you sure this is just training?"

"Yeah, it is. I told you, Cell's just a pretty rough guy."

Jeice was convinced in the slightest as Gohan stumbled towards his cave: you don't get bruises like that from a training session ...

* * *

Gohan collapsed onto his little bed, pain filling every part of his body. He wished he hadn't gone through with it afterall, as he suffered the consequences in silence. He needed something else. The pain was fufilling enough at the time, but if he did this everyday, then there would be nothing left of him by next week. The only thing he knew was that he had to manipulate Cell to get whatever he wanted ...

**PLZ REVIEW!! Like pleeease D': **


	8. Broken Mind

****

My One True Hell

Baack!

**Chapter 8: Broken Mind**

Jeice ran as fast as he could to the nearest hiding spot as he heard Frieza coming nearer. Hoping, he was clear, he took a chance and set off for Burter.

"And where do you think you're going?!"

Jeice choked as he swallowed when Frieza yanked him from the sky by his boot and back onto the dusty floor.

"You think you can escape me?"

Frieza kicked his former minion in the gut, then carried on walking round him in circles. Jeice must have thrown up his entire body weight of blood by now, as Frieza continued to beat him; just like he had been doing all day.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb whether you like it or not!"

Another kick made the alien whimper.

"And there's nothing you can do about it, since that brat is off training! I can do whatever I want when he's not around!"

Frieza laughed like a maniac and continued his ruthless assault. Jeice only wished that somebody could save him, but that someone was miles away and up on a mountain ...

* * *

Gohan landed on the ground with a loud thud. He didn't think his spine could take anymore hits. Cell landed in front of him raising his brow; he was disappointed with the boy's efforts. The android hardly had to snap out of his thoughts as he dodged a lazy punch. The demi couldn't take anymore and he landed on all fours, panting, sweat and blood dripping from his chin.

"That's enough. I can't ... " Gohan could hardly finish his sentence as his lungs burned whilst regathering the oxygen his body needed to function; it seemed strange that the dead still needed to breathe. But panicking from lack of oxygen was an annoying habit for Gohan; it was just nature's way of being a 'bastard', in his own words.

"I'm growing impatient with you, Gohan. After studying your movement, I think that this has something to do with your concentration."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Simple ..."

Gohan was dragged on to his feet. Cell forced him to stand as he spoke. Gohan walked towards the nearest wall and leaned on it.

"The cell from Piccolo that's inside me tells me that he once taught you how to meditate. Correct?"

"Yeah, but I'm never relaxed enough to try it."

"I'm not finished yet," Cell snapped. Gohan shut his mouth instantly. His headache was bad enough as it is. "I think I will have to train your mind for now."

_What?!_ Gohan looked up at the android, who was now face to face with him. _But he hates me ... why is he doing this?!_

"Because I want a decent fight from you before I finish you off," Cell sneered. Gohan's eyes widened ... since when did Cell read minds?!

"H-how did you do that?"

"What else have I got to do in my spare time? Now, I will attempt to penetrate your mind. All you have to do is stop me with your head. Got it?"

Gohan shuddered as he felt Cell's cold hands suddenly place themselves on his temples. As he did, the demi noticed something ... he was almost as tall as Cell was, since the android had deteriorated on the outside during the past four years.

"You think about me a lot?"

Gohan just realised he was supposed to be blocking him out ... _too late ..._

Cell suddenly invaded every corner of his head. Gohan's eyes shut tight as Cell searched his memories; the boy was helpless to stop him ...

* * *

Jeice coughed up yet another pint of blood on the way to Burter's cave.

"Dude what happened to you?!" cried the blue giant, running over to his injured friend.

"Don't go near Frieza ... " he coughed ".. he said you're next!"

* * *

Cell let go of Gohan, chuckling to himself.

"Somebody's been a rebel then .. "

"Fuck you ... "

Gohan's head suddely snapped to the side. It only just registered that he'd just earned a slap. Drawing his hand from his cheek, he saw blood. Not an uncommon occurance for him nowadays. When he saw Cell's fingers he realised that the android just nearly sliced his face in two.

"Are you going to continue being a rebelious punk?"

"Depends. Are you going to continue hitting me whenever I speak my mind?"

"Nobody talks to me like that! Do you want another beating?"

"Like I'd give a shit ... I actually enjoyed the last one .. "

"So I've seen."

Gohan glared back at him.

"I've been inside your mind kid. I know what you've been through, what you've done to yourself ... the girl you nearly killed ... "

Gohan's eyes widened again. He remembered that night on the street with Lucie, lashing out at her whilst he was drunk.

"And if you're going to manipulate me to get what you want, think again!"

Gohan had heard enough, he looked the other way, trying to ignore him.

"I know what you _really_ think of me, Gohan ... "

The boy shut his eyes, as felt Cell coming closer to him. There was no running away now. Cell knew what he was thinking. Plus, he was against a wall ... Cell nose was almost touching his now, so Gohan was forced to look at him.

"Look at me, and tell me what you really think of me ... "

"I'm not your fucking toy!"

"Tell me!"

Gohan remained silent. Cell saw that seething hatred still burning in his eyes, bright as ever now, but there was something else.

"I thought so."

Cell walked away, and Gohan let out the air he didn't realise he's been keeping in. Cell said nothing, so Gohan walked away ...

* * *

Jeice staggered forwards. He couldn't walk anymore, he fell forwards onto the ground. Gohan was just around the corner, he felt violated and vulnerable. Cell was there everywhere he looked. His thoguhts suddenly snapped to wards Jeice as he saw his best friends lying in a pool of blood ...

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. New Beginnings

****

My One True Hell

Helooo!! I'm gonna update this every few weeks when I've got the time coz I've just started college and its AWESOME!!

**Chapter 9: New Beginnings**

Jeice lay unconscious in Gohan's cave, his face some what in pain. Gohan was sat beside him with a wet cloth to clean up his wounds. The alien hadn't stirred since he found him the night before, but since he was already dead, Gohan wasn't too worried about his condition. The demi buried his head in his hands and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't get Cell out of his head; he was everywhere; even in his every memory there he was. Whenever he thought back to training in the wilderness with Piccolo, he was randomly there; his eleventh birthday; on Namek ... _he won't go away ... _How was he supposed to face him now after what Cell had found out?

Gohan was brought back from his thoughts as he heard Jeice moan as he woke up clutching his head.

"Oh man ... "

"Jeice?"

Jeice looked up to see Gohan next to him. He shot up instantly.

"Where is he?" he panicked. Gohan grabbed hold of him before he ran.

"It's okay, you're safe here!"

"No. He's outside!"

Gohan glared towards the entrance, immediately sensing the tyrant as well. He'd seen Jeice scared before, but never like this.

"Go and meet Burter, I'll watch your back."

Jeice ran out and flew off as fast as he could, Frieza soon caught sight of him and chuckled under his breath.

"Now I've got you!"

Frieza just left the ground until his tail was grabbed from behind him.

"What?!"

The alien was thrown to the ground. He looked up in horror to see an angered Gohan atanding in front of him.

"You thought that was funny did you?" said the saiyan in an even tone. Frieza backed away on his elbows in sheer fright

"No, I-I didn't mean - "

"I don't need this crap from you as well as everybody else, so I'll make this quick!"

He dragged Frieza up onto his feet and Gohan's angered was suddenly unleashed through two powerful punches to Frieza's face and stomach.

"You go near him or his friends again, than I will personally make sure you never walk again," he said quietly and calmly. Gohan dropped Frieza onto the ground and left him coughing on all fours. Gohan had bigger fish to fry. It was time for his training session, but facing Cell again was more than he could handle ...

* * *

Gohan landed where he and Cell had trained. There wasn't much left of it really, it was mainly just rock, no plants or water. Gohan was used to it as he felt that everything he touched was going to die. Then he noticed something. Cell was never late ... '_where is he?'_

Gohan was on the floor on his front half a second later. I throbbing pain in the back of his head told him where Cell was.

"You're getting slow, boy!" said the android, pacing a foot on Gohan's back to keep him on the ground. "I thought you weren't going to show up. It seemed like you were in a hurry when you left yesterday."

Gohan hadn't heard a word. He was too busy trying to get himself on his feet. Cell smirked as he watched him squirm beneath him, and released him. Gohan was about to get up until he was kicked onto his stomach.

"Still thinking about me, huh?" Cell sneered. Gohan didn't look at him. He sat up and spat out some blood to the side - a bad habit. Gohan didn't have time to rest as Cell dragged him up by his hair and held him face to face, luckily Cell had shrunk so the boy's feet were still just about on the ground. "You're so weak, and you're willing to give in aren't you?" the android whispered. Gohan's bad habit came back, and without even thinking, the demi spat in his face.

Cell's face suddenly lost all expression, but his eyes suddenly looked fierce and Gohan's bloody saliva ran down his cheek. Gohan's heart skipped a few beats as he realised what he'd just done. He was suddenly thrown into the wall full force. Gohan's vision tripled, but he hardly had anytime to come round as Cell began to ruthlessly beat him again ...

* * *

Jeice felt relieved when he flew back from training. He sensed no danger coming towards him. '_The kid must have done a number on Frieza! How the hell am I gonna repay him for this?'_

He landed in front of Gohan's cave and walked in. Something was wrong. It's been over seven hours ... he should have been back by now.

Gohan woke up, only a few seconds later realising where he was. Cell was standing a few feet from him looking in the opposite direction. He seemed to have calmed himself down. The demi sat up rubbing his head, only to get his hand covered in blood.

"Why are you still here?" he asked the android. He didn't bother bringing up what just happened.

"I've been thinking. For a while now ... "

"How long was I out?" Gohan was still drowsy.

"About four and a half hours ... "

'_What ... aw man ... '_

"I've got a proposition for you. I've been thinking about this for a while now."

"Does it involve making me bleed by any chance?" asked the demi sarcastically as he got on to his feet.

"That depends." Cell walked over to him slowly. Gohan didn't remove his eyes from him. He had no idea where he was going with this; he had a hunch, but it was a very unlikely one. "You can take what you want. But you'll have to fight me for it."

Gohan looked at him in surprise. He was also confused.

"Your choice."

And with that Cell flew away.

* * *

Jeice snapped out of his day dream when he saw Gohan land near his cave.

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan looked up as he saw his friend running towards him.

"Hey," he said with a smile. He was even more confused than he already was when Jeice suddenly embraced him in a 'manly' hug.

"Thanks for everything, mate! I don't know how I would've survived down here without you!"

"No problem!" Gohan smiled again.

"I guess things always sort themselves out when there's somebody there who can help it get better."

An odd statement coming from somebody as brainless as Jeice, but Gohan took that into account at the alien walked away. Then he had a thought. He looked at his hand then curled it into a fist. Looking to his left, he realised what he wanted to do. He suddenly transformed into a super saiyan and flew in Cell's direction.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. The Tournament Begins

****

My One True Hell

There's gonna be a series of flashbacks in the upcoming chapters. This chapter is set two weeks later.

**Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins**

Two weeks had passed, and the fighters were using the Otherworld stadium near the Grand Kai's planet while nobody was using it. The Grand Kai put up a powerful shield, however to stop them escaping. Just a day earlier, Goku had fought on that very arena, little did he know of his son's demise since the amount of contact between this world and the lving world were limited on the Grand Kai's planet, which was where Goku had been staying for the past six months.

The stadium had their own locker rooms and showers, much like the one on Earth, much to Guldo's delight as he reckons he could have died a thousand times over after having to put up with Recoome's bad odor; he was a nice guy, but he couldn't stay clean for anyone ... As Guldo forced his giant friend into the shower room after beating him at rock paper scissors, King Cold headed straight for the arena, as did Raditz and Nappa. Frieza walked down the hallway with a brave face on; including that arrogant smirk which made his eyes look crooked, but he was also keeping an eye out for Gohan, who he hadn't seen since their last encounter, where Gohan had threatened the loss of his legs if he bullied Jeice again. Frieza stopped in his tracks when he felt a familiar ki approaching him from behind; he smiled.

"Hmph, so you're dead too, huh?" Frieza turned to face his older brother. Cooler seemed calmer than usual, his arms folded with a straight face.

"You should have killed that saiyan when you had the chance, little brother," he said, looking down on his smaller sibling.

"Didn't you hear? Cell took care of him four years ago. Now he's running around up here. You're no match for him!"

"I put up more of a fight than you ever did. You always were the favourite. A spoiled little child. Well not anymore. Come, Salza (or Thousar ... whatever you want to call him. Reminds me of Seripa or Fasha, but I know her as Fasha ... lolz!!). We've got to teach all these push overs a lesson."

Salza followed Cooler through the hall, scowling at Frieza on the way. Frieza growled through his teeth in frustration and followed his father to the arena.

* * *

The half saiyan sat against the wall on the floor of the locker room waiting for Jeice to finish off in the shower, he seemed some what disturbed. There was only one person going through his head; why did he let Cell do it? Why did he want him to do it in the first place? Why did he let him take that little bit of innocence he had left in him?

"Hey, Gohan? You alright?"

Gohan snapped out of it when he saw that Jeice was fully showered and dressed in his best armour for the tournament.

"Yeah, sorry. Just didn't get much sleep."

"You better be ready for this tournament, mate! But if you're not than I've got a better chance of winning," he laughed. Jeice exited the locker room followed by Burter. Guldo and Recoome soon followed. Gohan stayed behind and drenched him face in cold water to wake him up a bit; the demi didn't dare look in the mirror ...

As he walked out of the locker room he was suddenly push forward forcefully. Gohan didn't need to guess who it was.

"What took you?"

Gohan shrugged it off. It's not like he wasn't used to it by now.

"You sure you're prepared enough for this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gohan didn't look at him.

"Oh just wondering. But still, pray that you don't have to fight me," said Cell walking over to him. The android leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Because I know what your weaknesses are."

"Aah!" Gohan grabbed his side in pain when Cell lightly punched it.

"See you in the ring."

Gohan watched Cell walk away from him. After regaining his strength he followed.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the first HFIL tournament!" said the mushroom-headed announcer. He wore a protective suit of armour for precautionary measures, even thought he insisted to the villains that he wore it all the time. "Okay, we have 12 fighters, and while you where getting ready we did the draw, and here are the the matches for the first round! First up we have:  
Recoome vs. Salza  
Gohan vs. Nappa  
Raditz vs King Cold  
Cooler vs. Cell  
Frieza vs. Jeice  
and Guldo vs. Burter!"

Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Jeice on the other hand, was now fearing for his afterlife.

"Now, if you could all wait in the hallway and we will call you when its your turn to fight!"

* * *

_"OOW!"_

_Cell began to crush Gohan's fist in his hand. The android was finally getting a decent fight. Gohan suddenly swung him into the wall. Cell pushed him back and they began fighting again. Gohan suddenly hit the ground as if from nowhere, and was kicked multiple times in the spine before being dragged onto his feet again. He then noticed a sharp pain coming from both his wrists._

_"Not now!"_

_Gohan was punched in the face as Cell caught his off guard. Gohan had had enough now. He gave everything he had from that point on. With one last stuggle, Cell's ankle gave away, and the demi landed on top of him ..._

* * *

"And the winner is Salza!" exclaimed the anouncer. (I was gonna type announced the announcer ROFL XD)

Recoome walked off in defeat, much to Frieza's annoyance.

"You never did train your henchmen did you?" said Cooler.

"Oh shut up!"

"Next up is Gohan and Nappa!"

Gohan got up at the sound of his name. Nappa had been warned about the boy's immense strength, so he wasn't too happy about his match up.

* * *

_Gohan wrestled Cell to the ground some more until he was thrown to the side. He hit his head on a rock, but had troubled reaching it, as his wrists began bleeding again. Cell suddenly climbed on top of him and back handed him repeatedly._

* * *

"And Gohan is the winner!!"

Gohan ran off the arena and straight into the bathroom down the hallway. Without much time to spare he vomited violently into the toilet. He'd been doing that ever since he went off to fight Cell that night two weeks ago. Luckily they supplied mouthwash, much to Gohan's surprise. Gohan then emerged into the hallway, bumping into Jeice.

"You okay?" said Gohan. Jeice was breathing heavily and sweating.

"I can't do this man!"

"Yes you can! Face your fear!"

Jeice calmed down a little before Gohan carried on.

"Look, you're on in a couple of matches so I suggest you calm down and prepare yourself."

Jeice ran towards the locker room. As Gohan sensed a familiar ki coming towards him.

"Shouldn't you be with Cooler? You're on soon."

"You seem ... disturbed ... "

"Just a little testy I guess."

"You're really a pain to get along with aren't you?"

Jeice opened the door slightly when he heard Gohan raise his voice.

"Piss off!"

Jeice winced as Cell punched Gohan in the face. Gohan brought his head back up to reveal that he was bleeding from the corner of his mouth.

"Are you going to stop that any time soon?"

Gohan walked closer to him with a twisted smile. Cell knew what he was after ...

"Are you going to shut up?"

Then they moved closer. Jeice couldn't believe what he was seeing when they began kissing ...

"Hey Cell! Where are you?!" Recoome shouted from around the corner. Cell let go of the demi, and Gohan looked in the opposite direction. He told himself that he was going to stop running back to Cell. But he couldn't stop ...

"See you in the ring."

Gohan didn't look at him, prompting Cell to smirk. He loved making him feel insecure.

"Gohan?"

Gohan's heart stopped when he saw Jeice come out of the locker room. He'd seen everything ...

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Shame

****

My One True Hell

Baack!!

**Chapter 11: Shame**

Cooler threw a fist towards Cell as their battle began. Cell caught it and drove his knee into Cooler's stomach. Cooler had trouble breathing after that blow, but his rage kciked back in after hearing Frieza cheering for Cell in the background.

* * *

"Why of all people woud you go to him?"

Jeice looked at the saiyan sat beside him, bot against the wall where Jeice found him before. He could see now why Gohan has a solemn look on his face; he was ashamed of himself.

"I don't know. I guess it's kinda because he knows more about me than most people ... "

"Is this about when he read your mind? Is that when you started feeling this way?"

Gohan shook his head.

"It started before then. It was when we first started training. Something ... happened to me. I wanted to feel again."

"Why didn't you come to me?" asked Jeice, sympathetically placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not that kind of feeling." Gohan chuckled at the end of that sentence, Jeice suddenly understanding what he meant.

"I don't understand you, Gohan. You let Cell take your innocence just like that. What were you thinking?" Jeice tried his best not to raise his voice.

"Why not? He took the rest of it at the Cell Games. He turned me into that monster," Gohan cleanched his fists as that last word came out.

"JEICE!! DUUUDE!!"

Jeice winced as he came out of his thoughts to see Burter popping his head around the corner.

"You're on! Cell beat Cooler! It was SO COOL!" laughed the blue giant. Jeice rose to his feet, shaking.

"Okay ... I can do this!" he said, smiling nervously.

"You can do it, Jeice," came a quiet voice from behind him. Jeice turned to Gohan, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna enter this fight, but youi've got to do one thing for me." Gohan nodded. "End it. Before it gets out of control."

Gohan smiled as he walked off.

* * *

Jeice was busy fixing his gloves whilst walking towards the arena in the corridor. He gasped as someone bumped into him.

"Oh, it's you," sneered Cell.

"Cell," Jeice said angrily.

"So he told you then? I knew he couldn't hold himself together much longer."

"How could you take advantage of him like that?!" Jeice was suprised that he yelled that loud.

"It was his idea," he shrugged.

"You don't even give a shit, DO YOU?!"

Cell saw an opportunity to aggrivate him some more. He smirked.

"He wanted it, it was his idea, and you know how curious I get. In fact my curiosity got me killed as I recall."

"Get away from me ... " Both he and Cell were face to face. Jeice felt his gut wrench seeing Cell's twisted smile.

"He's quite the screamer too ... "

Jeice shoved him out of the way before he had to listen to anymore. Cell let himself laugh. There was no part of that he didn't enjoy.

* * *

Gohan was still sat against the wall. He sensed Cell coming round the corner and quickly rose to his feet.

"Cell ... "

"What?" Cell wasn't really acknowledging he was there, much to Gohan's annoyance. He wasn't really in the mood right now, so he got straight to the point ...

"It's over." Cell raised an eyebrow. "I can't do this anymore. It's wrong."

Cell looked at him as if he was joking around. Gohan started to feel uncomfortable as Cell wasn't moving away from him - he was moving closer ... Cell inhaled the fear coming from the saiyan as he was backed into the wall.

"You think you have a say in this?"

Gohan saw a twisted look in his eyes.

"I know what you saiyans are like at your age. You'll keep on coming back."

"No ... you can't control me like this!"

"I'm not doing anything. This is all you."

Gohan tried to run away as fast as he could, but as he took his first step, Cell shoved his hand against the wall with a frightening thud so he couldn't get past.

"You can stop if you wish, but in the mean time ... "

"OW!"

Gohan clenched his eyes shut in agony as Cell grabbed a huge gash on his side and pulled him face to face with him. Gohan could barely hold his screams as whimpers escaped his lips; Cell was practically lifting Gohan's entire body weight with his side.

".. while we're here ... "

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me - ow!"

Cell dug his claws into Gohan's side again.

"Alright! For the love of ... " his sentence trailed off as they entered the locker room.

* * *

Jeice was on all fours coughing up his own body weight in blood on the outside of the ring.

"And Frieza wins!"

"Better luck next time, chump," said Frieza, walking past Jeice with a smug look on his face.

* * *

Cell emerged from the locker room, smirking. He knew he'd really gotten to Gohan this time. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, a pair of namekian shoes lay on the floor next to sharp pieces of glass; above has a broken mirror, which had been shattered with a fist. On the floor sat against the wall was Gohan, his wrists bleeding from his death, his hands bleeding from the mirror. Cell was right. He couldn't stop going back. Gohan let the tears flow down his cheeks and sobbed in silence.

**Who knew that Cell would be horny after a fight?? LOLZ!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	12. Blood, Sweat And Tears

****

My One True Hell

Can I have reviews please?? :(

Not had anything for about 3 chapters now :/

**Chapter 12: Blood, Sweat And Tears**

Jeice was rushed from the arena on a stretcher by two other world medics. It was safe to say Frieza had won fair and square ... rules-wise. The alien was barely conscious, but was aware that the battle was over; a slight wave of relief took over the burning pain, flowing throughout his beaten body, for a few seconds.

"Oh my ... JEICE!"

Jeice just about heard a familiar serpent-like voice as a blurred version of Burter appeared in front of him. "It's gonna be okay, Jeice! You're already dead! Heh, you'll be fine!" Jeice wished that was so. It didn't stop the fact that both Frieza and Cell were stronger than him. There was only one person on his mind who he wanted to see.

* * *

Gohan resumed his position in the locker room: knees to his chest, against the wall, staring blankly at the broken mirror opposite him.

* * *

"Jeice, I gotta go, okay."

Jeice manouvered his half-open eyes over to his friend as he walked out of the infirmary. Things were starting to seem clearer. He was still wondering where Gohan was ...

* * *

"You're not going to get anything out of hurting yourself."

Gohan sighed in annoyance; this was the last thing he needed right now.

"Leave me alone."

That didn't really do much good as he heard Cell coming closer.

"Get up."

Gohan looked away, but stood up anyway.

"I knew you'd break sooner or later. Your best friend suffered quite a beating out there." Cell smiled. He took the opportunity to stir things around; start eating away at the little piece of sanity the boy had left.

"Stop it ... " he whispered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Cell came closer, that twisted smile reappearing.

"You wanted this. You want to be punished. You don't deserve to be forgiven, do you?"

Gohan was reluctant to answer. He felt like he was being split in two. Gohan shook his head in response.

"Meet me here in an hour. I've got energy to burn."

"I-I have to go and see Jeice," Gohan turned to walk away, but was stopped my Cell's arm, as his hand slammed into the wall in front of him.

"It'll be easier just to show up. Trust me."

Gohan just walked away.

* * *

Jeice woke up to the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Being dead was an adavantage. He was completely healed; on the outside anyway. "Gohan?"

"Hey," said the demi as he came to Jeice's bed side. Jeice sat up slowly, shaking his head to kick his brain back into gear. "What happened?"

"Aaw man," began Jeice, shaking his head. "It's safe to say I won't want to face him again anytime soon. I couldn't lay a hand on him. How'd it go with Cell?"

"U-uh ... "

"It's not over is it?" said the alien uneasily.

"I tried. He has some sort of control over me. Ijust can't say no. He keeps saying that it's all my idea. That I want to be punished."

"Kid, he's a manipulative, devious bastard! You shouldn't let him control you. He's trying to make you feel as bad as he can."

"I've got to go and meet up with him in an hour ... " said Gohan, regret in his voice. "I'm just gonna go. He'll only look for me if I don't."

"Be careful, kid ... "

* * *

An hour flew by. The fighters who were still in the game were getting prepared in the waiting room, keeping their ears open for the next match-ups through the speakers, whilst the others sat in the audience box. It was deserted. Nobody else had turned up to watch; maybe afraid of getting beaten up, or maybe they just plain hate them all.

"Alright guys!" came a husky voice from the speakers. "The next match ups are:

Gohan vs Salza  
King Cold vs Cell  
and Frieza vs Burter!

We want the first match to start in 15 minutes so prepare yourselves!"

It looked like Gohan was going to miss his match at this rate. Not that he cared much. He hesistantly made his way into the locker room, to find it deserted.

"Cell?"

He was suddenly thown against the wall and turned round, to be face to face with Cell. _"I should've known." _Gohan was unexpectedly shut up as Cell started kissing him. Gohan went along with it, and wrapped his arms round Cell's neck. He hated to admit that he was enjoying himself; he felt Cell's hands travel up his chest from around his waist, then up to his neck. The demi wondered what he was doing ... until his air supply was cut off ...

It finally registered that Cell was throttling him as Gohan's eyes shot open in panic, yet the android continued to kiss him. As soon as Gohan started to whimper, Cell stopped, then let him go. Gohan coughed violently, as Cell smiled with satisfaction.

"You're incredibly easy," he sneered. "I had this all figured out long ago, kid. You're not a hero, or a worthy fighter; you're just a scared little boy with nobody to turn to."

Gohan shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to listen ... because Cell was right. He felt a cold hand cup the left side of his face. "I'm actually sad that you want to stop this. I'm gonna miss having you around." His hand caressed his face before making it's way to his left shoulder. Cell ran his thumb over the scar from many years ago that discoloured Gohan's arm. "So many memories." Gohan would never have guessed what would happen next ...

CRUNCH!

"AH!"

The sickening sound of Gohan's shoulder being snapped and twisted into pieces echoed through the room. He couldn't stop the tears from escaping from his eyes. Cell threw him onto the floor, and grabbed an old rag hanging from one of the lockers. Gohan felt himself being pulled upwards, then the cloth was roughly fastened over his mouth; it stank of sweat from the previous owner.

"Just so nobody hears you."

Gohan was so scared he didn't see the android's foot before it met with his face ...

* * *

"Gohan?!" Jeice searched frantically for his young friend. He was 10 minutes late for his match, and Salza was becoming impatient. He came to the locker room, where they last met, and popped his head through the door. "Oh god ... "

Gohan lay on his side, unconscious, covered in blood and horrible bruises, his left arm abnormally twisted out of place. Cell was nowhere to be found.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" he yelled down the empty corridor.

**Uh ooh ...**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	13. Addiction

****

My One True Hell

Yays! Two reviews! Can I has some more please? Sorry for the wait!

**Chapter 13: Addiction**

(When the morning weeps  
And the sky is near  
And the road you choose  
And my hand is slain  
In the morning light  
All is clean and done  
And the spider webs  
Shine like silver threads)

The fight between King Cold and Cell was getting well underway, from King Cold's perspective, anyway. For what felt like ten minutes of fighting for him was only about thirty seconds in actual time as Cell took the upper hand on his "horned highness". (Ocean dub. I lol'd XD)

* * *

Gohan lay in the infirmary. His bruises were healing nicely, and so was his arm. He didn't even need to be knocked out for the pain, he'd been beaten so badly. Jecie was at his bed side, his gloved hands were on his forehead, his fingers were entangled in his white hair, while his elbows rested on the rail of Gohan's bed.

"Come on, kid ... "

(But you must not fear the dark  
I will watch over your sleep  
Until the morning comes  
All wounds have to fade  
I will, I will  
I will watch over your sleep)

A husky voice suddenly appeared from the outside speakers.

"And Cell moves on to the next round!"

Jeice cursed under his breath. Was Cell really that unstoppable? He snapped out of his thoughts when he caught Gohan turning over onto his side to face him.

"Hey, Gohan."

Gohan opened his eyes a little, still dizzy and worn out.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"Uh ... "

"Oh yeah, now I remember ... "

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he said with a yawn.

(Lead me  
Please guide me  
Unchain me  
Untie me )

"I'll leave you to get some sleep then huh?"

Gohan's sudden silence as he drifted off told him the answer, and he walked back to the arena. A few minutes later, Cell walked into the infirmary, a smirk on his face as he saw his precious "toy" was fast asleep. He walked over to the sleeping saiyan. Gohan had his back to him, still. Cell ran his fingers through his soft black hair, before trailing his hand across his neck to his shoulder. Gohan didn't flinch against the android's cold skin. How could he give this up? He was having too much fun ... then he had an idea. Cell went towards a cabinet and picked out a tube with a blue liquid in it. He'd heard about it from Frieza during the days when he wasn't quite himself. He got out a syringe from the drawer and filled it up half way.

Gohan woke up to the sound of a rustling empty packet. He also sensed his attacker nehind him him. He didn't move.

(I see your shadow  
Shake on the wall  
But I cannot hear you voice when it calls  
Can you tell dreams from reality  
Can you tell sense from insanity )

Cell suddenly drove the needle into his own wrist, and drew out some of his own blood. The liquid inside the syringe turned black as they mixed together.

Gohan heard Cell walk towards him. Cell brush the boy's hair from his neck; Gohan flinched. Now Cell knew he was awake.

"Hold still ... " the android said quietly. Gohan wondered what was going to happen, until he felt a sharp pain in his neck as the needle went in.

* * *

"Hey, Gohan?"

Gohan opened his eyes; his sight was blurred slightly as he caught sight of a white-haired figure staring at him.

"Jeice?"

Jeice's face lit up as the boy answered him.

"How are you?"

"Okay. I had a wierd dream, though."

"What about?"

"I can't really remember, but ... I remember hearing a rustling sound. Like an empty bag or something ... "

Gohan felt his memory slipping away from him and shrugged. "Oh well."

Jeice began to look uneasy.

"What is it?"

"Cell made it through to the finals. Just ... thought you should know."

"Oh ... okay," said Gohan, now feeling uneasy himself.

(Sometimes it all melts down  
And mix into half-lies  
Half-lies)

* * *

They all returned to HFIL later that day. Cell had won the tournament after torturing Salza and humiliating Frieza. Gohan found that part funny, but he could tell the worst was yet to come. As he sat in his cave he looked at his reflection in the bowl of water which sat on a small ledge. He was very tempted to smash it into pieces, maybe cut into his own face with it to make it all go away. But he had to know; he moved the loose strands of heir from his neck, and saw what he dreaded. A slight bruise with a small puncture in the middle. He wasn't dreaming after all ... Cell had injected him with something, and he had to know what with ... Gohan walked out of his cave, not even thinking about what would happen if Cell saw him again after last time. Jeice suddenly ran over to him.

"Hey, kid, how's it going - "

Gohan just took off without a word. Jeice looked on, worried for his young friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the check-in station, King Yemma sat at his desk, filling in paperwork and drinking seventh coffee that morning from his giant mug. When suddenly ...

"Hello, old friend."

"Kami?!"

King Yemma looked down to see a familiar looking namek in a turban and a long white cape.

"Oh, Piccolo! What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for an old friend of mine."

"Goku? He's with King Kai -"

"No, not Goku. I'm looking for his son. And I could do with Goku's help, actually, as well."

* * *

Gohan made his way into Cell's cave, which was quite high up from everywhere else; he guessed he needed the extra space to get away from everyone else. Gohan walked further inside. He saw stacks of sheets, a bowl of water, with an empty on next to it from the previous day, and rocks. Lots of rocks. It looked the same as his own cave, but a little bigger. The demi suddenly stopped in his tracks when he sensed a familiar someone stood right behind him ...

* * *

"He's ... dead?"

Goku stared blankly at the floor in shock. All this time, and he never heard.

"Just over six months ago. His life force depleted completely and I rushed over to your house, and I found your wife against the door. He killed himself."

"But ... why? I thought ... he was ... h-happy ... "

Both of them did. But then again, not many children had lived through the blood and murder that he had to go through. Losing the only thing he had to keep him going looked like the last straw.

"Why didn't I stay?!"

Piccolo's eyes widened. He'd never heard Goku express this sort of emotion before. Then again, Goku had never experienced the loss of his own child before.

"I want to see him!"

King Yemma's expression became solemn.

"I will bend the rules for you only this once, Goku. I will send you to HFIL, but you must seek him without my assistance."

Piccolo and Goku nodded, before they jumped into the trap door.

* * *

Gohan resumed his posisition in Cell's cave, sensing the android behind him.

"Some people would call that trespassing. Then again, you're not exactly what I would call 'people', are you?"

Gohan got straight to the point.

"What did you do to me?" he said, pointing at his neck.

"Lots of things, recently ... "

"Stop kidding around!"

Gohan wasn't in the mood for jokes; Cell's smile was only aggrivating him further.

"I injected you with a mixture of my blood, and a chemical I ... can't remember the name of. Bu that's not relevant right now. It's to stop you from over-powering me."

"What?!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. You can still fight to your full potential, but not against me."

Gohan shook his head in disbelief, but a small laugh escaped his lips.

"You're afraid of me ... "

"I'll admit that I was. But now I'm not. And I'm not ready to give up on you yet."

Gohan walked towards him.

"You're a fucking coward," he snarled. Cell just stared back, mocking him with his twisted smile. "You had to poison me to stop me."

Cell noticed something. Gohan was looking at his lips as he was talking to him ...

"You don't don't want to stop do you?" he said quietly.

The truth was ... he didn't. Cell felt Gohan shake his head as he started to kiss him. Gohan felt his heart racing again. Reality partially came back to him as he ran into a wall, which Cell had been gradually backing him into all this time (but didn't realise that they would end up like this). Cell had noticed that the demi had grown again, to a point where he was at the same level as the android's nose. Gohan felt the warmth disappearing from his face, wondering where it went. He then felt teeth scraping lightly across the bruise on his neck. A sharp pain shot up his neck which caused him to gasp a little as Cell finally bit down. He felt blood trickle down his chest as he grabbed Cell's arm as an alternative to scraping the walls with his nails.

(But you must not feel the dark  
I will watch over your sleep  
Until the morning comes  
All wounds have to fade  
I will, I will  
I will watch over your sleep)

* * *

"All this time, and I didn't know anything ... "

Piccolo sighed. He felt sorry for Goku, but he also blamed himself for his pupil's death. All Gohan wanted was help. And he didn't receive any. The two were walking through HFIL, getting used to the idea that they were about to confront the boy they grieved for.

Gohan watched them from the entrance to Cell's cave, no emotion going through him whatsoever. Anybody else would have called them over. Not him. As the demi leaned against the wall, he felt a cold hand go up his shirt and gently stroke his back. Cell caught sight of what he was staring at and smiled. Gohan closed his eyes as he felt Cell's lips brush against ear.

"Don't close you eyes ... look at them."

Gohan obeyed. He observed his father and his mentor stood still and talking. He started to think about how 'happy' he used to be. Sure, he had friends, but they were his father's friends. Piccolo had only wanted him to fight; one purpose only. He could never talk to him about his feelings as it was 'weak'. The only thing he had going for him was his father, through his bloodred childhood. But he left him to go for an adventure. He'd never heard something so selfish in his life. This was a completely different feeling to when he was with Cell: he felt wanted, it was cold but hot at the same time. And for a few seconds, whenever he got 'close' with Cell, he felt loved. It was safe to say he'd made a decision there and then. He took one last look at his father, before turning his head towards Cell, and he kissed him.

Little did he notice his father's shocked eyes set on him ...

(But you must not feel the dark  
I will watch over your sleep  
Until the morning comes  
All wounds have to fade  
I will, I will  
I will watch over your sleep)

**(Lotus by Tristania - try listening to the song as you read it. It certainly creates the mood.)**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	14. Exposed

****

My One True Hell

**Chapter 14: Exposed**

(Bound to your side and trapped in silence  
Just a possession  
Is the sex or only violence  
That feeds your obsession)

"Gohan!"

Goku didn't even know he yelled his son's name out loud. Piccolo spun round at his friend's cry, to see the saiyan frozen in position. Piccolo followed Goku's eyes to see his former pupil being violated in the cruelest way possible.

"Gohan! No!"

Piccolo wanted to fly over, but his body wasn't obeying his mind. At the cave entrance, Cell felt Gohan smile as they were kissing. Everytime the android tried to pull away, Gohan would pull him back. It seemed like Gohan wanted to get back at them for something. Gohan let go of him at last upon hearing his father call him for a fourth time. The demi looked down at his father blankly, like he was just someone else. Cell looked straight at Piccolo, who was glaring back with a seething hatred. This made the android smile.

"Are you going to go to them?" asked Cell, remembering that he was still stood in front of Gohan. Gohan looked back him.

"No. Not yet."

Goku's brain finally connected with his body again and he darted towards the cave, only run straight through them. "NO!" HE remembered that Cell knew his instant transmission technique. "We've got to find them!"

* * *

(You send me to a broken state  
Where I can take the pain  
Just long enough  
That I am numb  
That I just disappear)

They reappeared in Gohan's cave, about ten miles away from where Cell's was. They began kissing immediately, becoming more aggressive by the minute, as if they were trying to kill each other with their lips. Cell suddenly pushed him away and threw him onto the floor. Gohan landed with a thud on his back, and tried to ignore the pain shooting up his spine and the nasty scrape on his right elbow, focusing on Cell, who quickly pushed his legs apart before coming forward and kissing the demi again until he was flat on his back. He could tell that Cell wasn't planning on messing around when he started undoing his belt.

Gohan always hated this part. Knowing that Cell had power over him. Even if he didn't want this right now, there would be no stopping him. He could do what ever he wanted to him.

* * *

(So go on and fight me  
Go on and scare me to death  
Tell me I asked for it  
Tell me I'll never forget  
You could give me anything but love  
Anything but love)

"I should have seen that coming!" protested Goku as he and Piccolo were flying in Gohan's direction. His ki was going up and down constantly, not that they wanted to know why ...

"It's not your fault Goku! You know what Cell's like. He's crafty."

"But ... why Gohan?!"

Piccolo wished he knew; even Cell and Gohan were asking the same question.

* * *

(Does it feel good tonight  
Hurt me with nothing  
Some sort of sick satisfaction  
You get from mind fucking)

Cell got up and walked to the other side of the cave quickly when he was finished, leaving Gohan on the floor. The demi was breathing heavily, and he was too warm. He didn't look at Cell as he pulled his pants back up and secured them with his belt. Nothing unusual. They never looked at each other in the eye from start to finish. They never did. An awkward silence took a hold of them. Gohan got up to get some water out of the bowl which sat on the boulder close to him. He hissed suddenly when he sat up as he felt a shooting pain burning his lower back. Cell couldn't help but laugh slightly. He had the most fun hurting him. Gohan rolled his eyes at him before finally get back up onto his feet. He grabbed hold of a piece of cloth next to the bowl and gently cleaned the scrape on his elbow. Looking back at where he previously lay, he noticed a dry patch of blood.

"Oh you're fucking kidding me ... "

"Hm?" Cell finally turned around to look at the demi. "Oh yeah, forgot to warn you about that." Gohan winced a little as he saw Cell smile at him.

"Anything to spill a little blood, huh?"

"You know me."

Gohan shook his head and smiled a little.

"Gohan!"

The demi turned his head to see his father at the entrance.

"What?"

Goku's face indicated that he was hurt by his response. He was talking to him as if they hadn't been apart for the last four years; except this time his voice was full of anger and pain.

"Can I just talk to you?"

Goku caught Cell in the corner of his eye.

"Alone?" he quickly added. Cell made his exit as he got the message, but Piccolo couldn't help but follow him.

(Oh stripped down to my naked core  
The darkest corners of my mind are yours  
That's where you live  
That's where you breathe)

"Gohan ... "

"Spit it out, dad," snarled Gohan, finally looking back at his father. Goku's heart suddenly broke at that point. Gohan had grown up without him, and too quickly for his liking. His son's eyes were even more dead than his corpse was.

"How long has this been going on? You and C-Cell," Goku struggled to get the android's name out of his mouth. Gohan looked away again and began to tidy his cave.

"A few weeks."

"But how?"

"Because I asked him to ... " Gohan was about to walk outside until he felt his father grab his arm. His arm felt sweaty; another indication of what they'd been doing just ten minutes ago.

"Sit down, and talk to me, son."

Gohan knew he wouldn't give up if he ran away, so he decided to get the talking over with before any hitting started. He sat on the rock opposite his father, forgetting about the little injury Cell had just given him ... "

"Ow!" Gohan shot back onto his feet again.

"Gohan, did he ... you know, hurt you?"

* * *

(Without any faith  
Without any light  
Condemn me to live  
Condemn me to lie  
Inside I am dead)

"Cell! Get back here!"

Cell stopped in his tracks. Something evil sprung to his mind. Nothing new for him. He smiled sadistically and turned around to face Piccolo, who was now bigger than him.

"You should be honoured to have that saiyan brat as your friend. He has very soft skin."

"Shut up!" spat Piccolo. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Obviously. It was all his idea, and he asked nicely, lets put it that way," Cell just loved winding up the Namek ...

"Did you hurt him? He looks a mess!"

"Only when he asked me to. Which is all the time," he laughed. "He's the most fun I've had in years."

That was it. Piccolo lunged at him, only to be knocked down by Gohan ...

"Gohan, what are you - "

Goku helped Piccolo up.

"You're not Gohan ... what did you do with my son?!" Goku tearfully yelled.

"I _am_ your son. This is what you've done to me, dad. And there's no going back."

Piccolo was sick to his stomach seeing both Gohan and Cell at the same time, now knowing what's been happening.

"Just go."

Goku managed to teleport away with one last tearful look at his estranged son.

(So go on and fight me  
Go on and scare me to death  
I'll be the victim  
You'll be the voice in my head  
You could give me anything but love)

**(SOS (Anything But Love) by Apocalyptica feat. Cristina Scabbia) - Finally! A song that fits the story!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	15. Confession

****

My One True Hell

**Major plot twist!!! Should make things more interesting ;)**

**Chapter 15: Confession**

Gohan was sound asleep. Probably the most peaceful he'd been in years. The truth was; he was unconscious. Cell had knocked him out for no apparent reason other for his own amusement after another of one of their little sessions. They never really sparred anymore, since Gohan only showed himself when he wanted something. The android had nothing else to do but lay beside the boy, examining every inch of his face; the one thing he hated to look at. He still couldn't believe that he'd pushed Gohan so far that he'd gone from a shy naive child, that lived to please those around him, into a fiesty, rebelious depressive. So maybe it was the saiyan's defiant attitude that made him so attractive ... or maybe it was his flawless skin. Cell couldn't understand why he was becoming more and more obssessive over him. Is this what physical relationships do to people?

The android's thoughts were interupted when Gohan coughed quietly in his sleep. His eyes suddenly shut tighter for a few seconds, as if he were in pain, then relaxed. Cell was wondering if it was one of those obsurd things from his human side; Cell never did need any sleep. _Why are humans so ... complicated?_ Cell's questions were suddenly answered in an unexpected way, as a dark trail of warm blood ran across the demi's face, probably from being knocked out. He watched it trickle from Gohan's right temple, through the end of his eyebrow, narrowly missing his eye, then running across his cheek, then his lips, before turning slightly and falling off his chin and onto the ground. Cell was clearly fascinated by the entire process, and just couldn't help himself; he moved closer, and licked the blood off Gohan's lips. He stopped suddenly, when he heard the saiyan gasp, and open his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he drawled. Cell couldn't help but be amused.

"Cleaning up my mess."

Cell had a look in his eye that Gohan didn't like ...

"I-I've gotta go."

Gohan got up quickly, and tried not to look like he was running away. Cell rolled his eyes. He'll be back ...

* * *

Gohan finally stopped running when he reached his cave, and leaned against the wall at the entrance. What was Cell thinking? Was that lust in his eyes? Or just plain insanity? He was really in for it now ... his saiyan half wanted to go back and find out - without asking questions, while the human half was resisting, that's what made him run. He was suddenly interupted ...

"Gohan?!"

Gohan looked back to see Jeice running towards him.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick!" he cried, embracing his troubled friend in a hug. Gohan winced a little; the alien somewhat resembeled his mother. All of a sudden, the saiyan needed oxygen.

Pushing Jeice off him, he realised it wasn't the hug that was causing his sudden breathlessness.

"Dude ... your halo's gone ... "

_What?_ So that was why ... he was alive again ....

* * *

"Thank you, Shenron," said Piccolo. "That's all we need."

"You're welcome. If you need me again, just gather the dragonballs for your second wish before the end of these coming four months."

And with that, the sky turned blue again on the lookout. Krillin walked over to the solemn Namekian warrior.

"So are you going to tell us what's wrong with Gohan, besides the depression ... "

"No. If he wants to talk to us about it, then we'll let his come to us."

Gohan suddenly walked out of the palace, slightly uneasy on his feet. Piccolo had been keeping his corpse inside, ready for when they were going to bring him back.

* * *

"Hey, Krillin! If he kills you, I won't be held responsible!" said Oolong, his mouth half-full with cake. Krillin frowned at him, picking up a glass of water, before heading upstairs. Master Roshi was worried for the both of them. They don't know what happened to Gohan. It could have been too traumatizing for the boy to get back to normal.

Krilling closed the bedroom door behind him, bringing Gohan out of his thoughts. The saiyan was dressed in his gi, since that's all he ever left at Kame House in case he needed to change for an upcoming battle. Krilling placed the glass of water on the table next to the bed, where Gohan was sat on the edge. The demi didn't want to go home yet. He wasn't ready to face his mother after everything that he did before he died - and after.

"How long was I gone," asked Gohan.

"Six months last week."

It seemed that time in Hell passed a lot slower, as he only remembered being there for four weeks. Krillin looked at his former companion, he was pale and exhausted, probably from the fact that he's technically a walking corpse.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened to you that was so bad that Piccolo didn't say anything."

Gohan didn't look at Krillin.

"Nothing?"

"Well ... he mentioned Cell - "

"What the hell about him?" Krillin winced slightly at Gohan's language and the sudden hightened volume in his voice.

"Nothing much. He just said that he wished he'd killed him again."

Gohan began to look uneasy. There was something about Krillin where he couldn't keep secrets from him; no matter how bad they were.

"Gohan - "

"We fucked, okay?!"

Krillin couldn't hide the fact that he felt like someone just tore his heart right out of his chest. He knew Cell would be the death of him in some shaoe or form. Gohan buried his face in his hand and let himself cry, unaware that Master Roshi was listening at the door ...

**Don't worry, Cell will be back soon ... with a vengeance ... ;)**

**PLZ REVIEW**


	16. Life Goes On?

****

My One True Hell

**This is going to be the last chapter of this story because I'm writing a sequel to it. Since I've put quite a lot of ideas into this story I thought that it could evolve into something WAY bigger, involving not just Gohan's situation with Cell, but also focusing on the other characters as well. I need a title for this sequel, so if you have any ideas I'd appreciate them, thanks :)  
I'm going to be using some of the plot of Movie 13: Fusion Reborn: the part where Hell and Earth merge together (not by Janemba), but it'll have a much darker outcome. I'll be starting on this sequel very soon, so keep your eyes open xx**

**Chapter 16: Life Goes On?**

Master Roshi was sat on the red sofa in front of the TV with one arm around Krillin. It was obvious to Krillin that Roshi had heard everything as soon as he came downstairs after consoling a sobbing Gohan.

"I just ... don't know what happened to him," said Krillin solemnly.

"The death of a parent can be very distressing; you found that out yourself if I recall."

Krillin's memory flashed back to when he was informed of his parents' death in a fire when he was just nine years old. The monk locked himself in his tattered bedroom for three weeks, not coming out until Roshi forced his way in.

"We should have never forced him to fight. This is why he's like this. He didn't want to, so we shouldn't have dragged him into it."

Roshi just reassuringly kept his hand placed on Krillin's shoulder; he was right.

* * *

Gohan stepped into the hot shower for a second time in an hour. No matter how much he cleaned himself, he still felt dirty - he could still feel Cell's hands on him. The demi winced a little under the hot water as it ran into an open cut scrape on his forearm; he's been scrubbing it so hard it started bleeding. Another ten minutes later he finally got out, tied his long hair back, and changed back into his fighting gi. He couldn't help but stare into the mirror to try and convince himself that Cell wasn't there with him. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see Cell on him, his eyes observing every inch of him. Part of him wanted to die again just to feel it again; but part of him wanted to be redeemed. His suicidal state of mind was winning by a long shot.

Krillin lifted his head to the sound of Gohan coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Gohan nodded. The two friends took to the sky, leaving Roshi to look on through the window.

* * *

Minutes later, they arrived at a familiar house in the woods. Gohan took a deep breath and walked towards the door. His mother usually made lunch round about now; then she'd take it up to his room where he was studying.

ChiChi was indeed cooking; she was still cooking for three instead of two. Goten was now almost four and had grown a little bigger.

"Here you go, sweetie," she sighed, placing the food on the table, then staring at the empty seat which hadn't been used for six months. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She frowned slightly with annoyance as she was just about to sit down. Placing the dish cloth on over her chair, she walked towards the front door and opened it, only to be lost for words when she saw her estranged eldest son standing in front of her. Gohan didn't say anything, he just looked into her eyes sympathetically. As the previous moment registered in ChiChi's head, she quickly embraced her son. Gohan hugged her back. A sudden warmth took him over as he felt at ease to be at home.

"Gohan!"

The demi looked down over his mother's shoulder to see his younger sibling waving his spoon at him with a big grin. Gohan smiled weakly back at him.

* * *

Gohan sat in the living room with Goten, watching cartoons. Goten's innocent laugh reminded Gohan of his father so much. No matter how much he did hate Goku, he couldn't help but love Goten, even though they were so similar.

"We interrupt this program for some breaking news!"

ChiChi walked in suddenly upon hearing the TV.

"Oh my, what's happening?"

All three of them watched closely as the news team appeared.

"It seems that the dead are walking the Earth as the deceased are walking the streets. Some are uniting with their families, whereas some are terrorising the Earth."

Gohan had a bad feeling about this.

"Gingertown has been targeted by monsters. Vincent Jones is live outside the city."

The camera switched over to another news reporter with a helmet and fire proof clothing on.

"As you can see, Gingertown is being torn apart by these monsters. There are many killed, many more injured and hundreds still missing ... "

Gohan's eyes widened as there was a close up of one of the monsters. It was quite short, pale-skinned with purple markings and a long tail.

"Frieza!"

**TO BE CONTINUED ...................**

**That's it for now.**

**See you for the sequel.**

**(I need ideas for a title, people!)**

**PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
